


It's too warm?

by Kitsune-Feu (Feuchen)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, mentioned kuroyaku
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 11:22:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17364998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feuchen/pseuds/Kitsune-Feu
Summary: It’s clearly too hot to move ...





	It's too warm?

**Author's Note:**

> well i had to write a little for fukukentora ^-^

Shouhei opened the door to their shared bedroom, dressed only in shorts.

His gaze slid to the large bed Tora lay on, arms and legs stretched out, while he made no move to move. "Kenmaaaa, it’s so warm!"

"Hm," Kenma said as he lay on Tora’s legs. He had his PSP in hand and played a game on it. They both carried nothing but their boxer shorts.

Shouhei chuckled as he found this image too cute. He just loved his two boyfriends way too much.

"Don’t ‚hm‘, do something, Kenma!" Tora muttered, groaning without moving.

"No," Kenma murmured, likewise, without moving from the spot.

"You are so cute," Shouhei replied, settling on the edge of their big bed, "and how is it going, Kenma?"

"Shou," Kenma muttered, glancing aside, then shrugged, "alright."

"Shouhei, it’s too hot!" Tora grumbled and with a tortured expression.

"And? What do you think I should do, Tora?" Shouhei replied, leaning slightly over Kenma to face Tora.

"Do we have ice cream?" Tora mumbled, looking up at his friend with a more than twinkle in his eyes.

"Not since Lev was here with Shouyou two days ago," Shouhei said, looking back apologetically, "someone was too lazy to go shopping yesterday."

"Can not help it if Kenma wanted to finish his game," Tora grumbled, closing his eyes.

"I was not the one who should go shopping," Kenma murmured softly, without taking his concentration from his game console.

"It’s your turn to go shopping," Shouhei said, poking his boyfriend in the chest.

"Today?" Tora growled, staring at the other, "it’s too hot, Shou!"

"I do not think Kuro invites us today ...", Kenma murmured casually, turning his head to one side shortly afterwards.

"I don‘t think so too," Shouhei said, cocking his head.

"If we ask Kuroo-san dearly?", Tora murmured and looked with begging eyes to his two boyfriends, who both shook their heads. "It’s too warm to go out!"

"Kenma," Shouhei began, turning his eyes to his other boyfriend.

Kenma sighed and straightened up, reaching for a T-shirt, which he covered. "Tora owes me something for that."

"Anything you want, Kenma!" Tora said, grinning at the other.

Kenma sighed but nodded and moved out of their bedroom. "At least I try."

Shouhei leaned against Tora and looked sideways: "Kuroo-san and Yaku-san will be absolutely unhappy that we ask them on their anniversary. You know that, yes, Tora?"

"But it’s an emergency!" Tora grumbled, turning his head slightly to the side, "they’ll understand that."

Shouhei sighed before leaning over and kissing the other, "Sure. Be glad that Kenma asks. He is the only one who could possibly allow himself something like that."

"I should come up with something for him, right?", Tora mumbled and lay down on the side, looking at Shouhei a little more questioningly, "something ... special?"

"Should you," said Shouhei, smiling at the others, "and by the way, we should soon show our appreciation to Kuroo-san and Yaku-san."

"Should you, Tora," came a while later Kenma’s voice to the two before he flopped down to his boyfriends in bed, "apparently, Lev has disturbed the two already earlier."

"Oh," Shouhei said, grinning a little, "is that ...?"

"Tora should soon see that he is avoiding Kuro and Yaku," Kenma replied and breathed a quick kiss on Tora’s lips, "especially Yaku. I have no idea what he would do to you if he meets you in the next few days."

"Oh," Tora said a little, "I think ... I should stay away from him for a while?"

Kenma shrugged, "I do not want to have to go to your funeral with Shou in the next few days."

"So bad, Kenma?", Shouhei mumbled and looked at the other a little worried.

Kenma just looked at him with a haunting look before snuggling up to his two boyfriends. "I do not think Yaku would kill any of you, but I do not want to risk anything."

"I ... well not, I guess," Tora murmured a little more humbly, wrapping his arms around his boyfriends and hugging them, "and now I’m just cold!"

"Then the heat will not bother you anymore," Shouhei said, grinning at the other, but allowing himself to be cuddled by him like that. "I love you."

"I love you too, Shou, Tora," Kenma muttered, still hugging his boyfriends.

"There’s no one I love more than you two," Tora replied, just smiling at his boyfriends, not wanting to think about anything else for a moment.

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter: [second acc/english~](http://twitter.com/KitsuneFeuchen) // [mainacc, mostly german~](http://twitter.com/Feuchen)


End file.
